


Anything for You

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, romantic sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: By request over on Tumblr: Hi! I just found your blog and love the stories! I’m big Dean Ambrose trash so I was wondering if I could please make a fic request about him? How about he meets somewhat shy,little timid,mousy like behind the scenes person somewhere,but he ends up falling for her and she’s a virgin (sort of a late bloomer cause I don’t want her TOO young LOL) and because of her having low self-esteem,he’s very praise kink (body and otherwise) and he takes her virginity with hot detailed smut and sweet romance?Excerpt: Dating Dean Ambrose was kind of a dream. It was a pinch yourself and make sure it’s real moment. When you’d started working for the WWE you hadn’t even expected to spend that much time around the talent, never mind befriend or date any of them. Now months later here you are. Some of the superstars you’d admired from afar can now be counted among some of your closest friends and Dean freaking Ambrose is your boyfriend. It’s like something out of a fairytale and you can’t believe this is your life.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr: http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

Dating Dean Ambrose was kind of a dream. It was a pinch yourself and make sure it’s real moment. When you’d started working for the WWE you hadn’t even expected to spend that much time around the talent, never mind befriend or date any of them. Now months later here you are. Some of the superstars you’d admired from afar can now be counted among some of your closest friends and Dean freaking Ambrose is your boyfriend. It’s like something out of a fairytale and you can’t believe this is your life.

Previously you’d worked a regular 9 to 5 office job and it had been slowly killing you emotionally. You hadn’t hated the work itself, it was by no means your dream job but it was fine. It was your co-workers that were draining. You’d spent three years working in the place and 90% of your fellow employees had still reacted to you like you’d started weeks before. That you could suffer through because at the end of the day, those people in the office, they weren’t signing your pay checks. Though privately you thought they were all assholes. Sure you were a shy and timid person but surely it wasn’t that hard to remember your name ?

The last straw for you was your boss forgetting who you were. You sat in innumerable meetings listening to his monotone droning voice talk about absolutely nothing of importance. You often worked overtime correcting his incompetence and he didn’t even have the decency to remember that you were the person fixing all his stupid mistakes ? As timid as you might be, even you had limit dammit and that was it. You weren’t going to just stick around to be the company doormat and so you’d quit.

Unemployment hadn’t been as awful as you’d expected. Sure you hadn’t really ever gotten out of your pyjamas but it could have been worse. The only day-to-day passive aggression you’d had to deal with was from your cat and at least you liked him. You’d had a little nest egg saved up so you were never in danger of starving and although job hunting had been largely unrewarding, at least you had gotten to sleep in until noon. Things could have been worse. Your mother could have made good on her threat to visit for one.

You remain convinced that your job with WWE had been meant to be. Over the months you’d spent searching for employment nothing had gone your way. You’d felt like you’d applied for every office job within a four mile radius of your apartment and had only gotten at most three phone calls in return. All of which had gone no further. Desperate (and going a little stir-crazy) you’d branched out your search and seen an ad for a job in WWE working as a PA. It would largely be a lot of running around and getting coffee but it was a job. A job with a company you’d loved for many, many years.

You’d figured it was worth a try. Every nobody middle manager in your city didn’t seem to want to employ you, so why not take a long shot on something with the potential to make you happy ? You hadn’t honestly thought that getting the job was in any real way possible. However much to your surprise they were actually the first people to offer you an actual face-to-face interview. You’d been beyond stunned.

From there it had been a whirlwind of emotion, cramped flights and interviews but the job had eventually been yours much to your astonishment. You’d packed up your (admittedly meagre) belongings as fast as you could and had gotten out on the road as soon as physically possible.

Months later and here you were. Happier than you could have ever thought you’d be with a wonderful boyfriend, great friends and a paying job in company you liked. Everything was pretty great. Well. Almost everything. There was one tiny thing that was bothering you. You’d been dating Dean for about six months now and you’d yet to have sex. You’d had some pretty fantastic make out sessions but nothing had gone further than some over the clothes action. Which was entirely your fault. You’d asked him to glacier slow with you and he’d readily agreed.

The thing was at 24 you knew you were considered a little old to be a virgin. It was a somewhat embarrassing fact but there it was. You’d always felt too busy to date in college and once you’d graduated you hadn’t had that many boyfriends. The few boys that you had managed a relationship with hadn’t lasted long enough for you to feel comfortable enough to be sexual with them. Which left you where you were now, beyond ready to seal the deal with your boyfriend but far too embarrassed to let him know that you hadn’t done anything before him. You didn’t think Dean would break up with you or anything but the possibility, no matter how slim, made you reluctant to bring the fact up.

Admittedly there was one other thing making you nervous about it having sex with Dean that was your body. Dean spent all his time around beautiful women who worked hard on their fantastic, athletic bodies. Whereas you only visited the gym every now and then when you had the time and inclination to work out. So your stomach was soft and occasionally pooched over your jeans. Your thighs were certainly thicker than the women he saw on a regular basis and you’d always thought your breasts were a little too small for your frame, making your body appear unbalanced. Sometimes you had a hard time believing how he found you at all attractive.

Objectively you knew you couldn’t just keep avoiding the subject of sex. It had to come up at some point and sure enough it did no matter how much you might wish it hadn’t.

You and Dean had stolen a few minutes to spend some time together alone. Dean had scouted out an empty dressing room and you were now in the middle of another pretty great make out session. So distracted by the feeling of his mouth were you in fact, you’d failed to notice one of Dean’s hands creeping under your shirt until suddenly you became aware of his fingertips brushing the edge of your bra. You leap back from him (in an admittedly cartoon-ish and over-dramatic manner) leaving a dishevelled Dean looking at you in bewilderment.

“How’d you get over there ?” He seems confused that you’d parted so suddenly which made you wonder if he’d been keeping track of his wandering hands at all.

“Your hand was up my shirt Dean” You tell him without trying to sound like you’re scolding him. You don’t think you’re successful with how shamefaced Dean has suddenly become. You stand in awkward silence, berating yourself inwardly for making such a big deal over such a little thing. It’s Dean that finally breaks the hush.

“We should probably talk about this right ?” He looks at you for confirmation as he often does. You of course need to talk it out but there’s a laundry list of so many things you’d rather do than actually have the conversation. You fidget as Dean stares at you waiting for you to answer him. When no answer comes he starts to look concerned.

“What’s wrong ?” He strides over to you and his hands cup your face softly. He always touches you like that, gently like he’s afraid his hands are too clumsy and he’ll hurt you. You resolutely stare at his chin, unable to look him in the eye. You take a deep breath but your answer still comes out in a whisper.

“It’s just. I’ve never really done anything before”

Dean frowns and you know he hasn’t quite understood. “Done anything ?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You know. Anything” You stress the word hoping he’ll suddenly be hit by a clue by four and you won’t have to spell it out for him. You watch his mouth moving silently over the word, repeating it to himself in order to understand what on earth you’re talking about.

“Oh ! You mean no one’s fucked you ?” Trust Dean to put it so plainly. You bury your suddenly very red face into his neck. “How is that possible ? You’re gorgeous” He says it so matter-of-factly that you can’t help but grin. “Babe that’s not even an issue. I’ll be ready when you are” He lifts your face from it’s hiding place and kisses you soundly. All too soon your stolen time together is up and you both have to get back to the days tasks. You feel so much lighter after getting things out into the open (no matter how reluctant you were) and you feel more confident than you’d felt previously.

Dean kisses you once more before you head off in your separate directions. The day turns out to be quite the busy one and soon you forget all about the conversation you’d had with Dean. No matter that might have seemed to you beforehand.

That night you get back to the hotel after quite some time after Dean, having been stuck in a meeting which had run later than anticipated. All you can think about is a bath and some quiet time with your man to unwind. What you find is the lights off in the room and an awkward looking Dean surrounded by lit candles and what you think are rose petals but you can’t really tell in the low light.

“This isn’t me pressuring you, I just wanted to show you that when the time comes I can take care of ya and do this right. I want to do right by you baby. I’ll wait on you forever if that’s what you need”

You’re stunned. The whole thing might be more than a little cliché but your heart is warmed by the amount of effort Dean’s put in just to show you how much he cares. It leaves you suddenly feeling like such a fool. You were so afraid of being judged or broken up with over something so stupid when you’ve got a the sweetest man in the world. A man who’s willing to make sure you’re comfortable and goes the extra mile just to make sure you know he cares. Why had you ever been scared in the first place ?

You practically skip across the room and wind your arms around Dean’s neck. Automatically his hands come to rest at your hips though he still looks unsure. Instead of thanking him with words you show him how grateful you are with a kiss. He sighs into your mouth. Reluctantly you pull back sooner than you’d like,

“I think we should do this now” You whisper to him, still more than a little nervous.

“Baby you really don’t have to. I told ya this wasn’t a pressure thing. I don’t wanna make you think you have to or anything”

You stroke your thumb over the crease of a frown between his eyebrows and shush him. “I know, I know but I’ve wanted to do this for months. I don’t see why we should delay this any more”

Dean still looks unconvinced. “How ‘bout you go take a dip in the bath I drew for ya and if you still feel the same when you get out the tub we’ll do this” You agree and snag one last kiss before trotting off to the bathroom. There’s more candles in the bathroom and what are definitely rose petals scattered over the tile. You’d have to remember to ask where on earth Dean had gotten his romancing tips. You suspect he’d been searching out of date women’s magazines in the hotel lobby.

The bath is steaming hot just the way you like it and with plenty of pleasant smelling bubbles. You spend a good 20 minutes just soaking and by the time you climb out of the water you’re almost boneless you’re so relaxed. You consider the underwear you’d brought in with you and suddenly feeling brave you leave it on the counter instead just grabbing one of the supplied hotel bathrobes.

In the main room Dean has made himself comfortable on the bed. He’s wriggled out of his jeans, which have been bundled up and dumped on an armchair, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. Your breath catches at the sight of him laid out on the bed with one hand behind his head, the other tapping an absent beat on his stomach. He looks beautiful.

He lazily turns his head and grins at you. “Enjoy the bath ?” You nod and he grins wider, pleased with his bath preparing abilities. You try not to giggle at him. He seems content to just watch you, eyes tracing from the top of your damp head to your feet. Clearly you’re the one that’s going have to take control of this situation so with shaking hands you undo the belt of your robe and slowly slide it off your shoulders. Dean only stares. You begin to shift nervously, feeling incredibly exposed.

What if you were right and he doesn’t like your body ? You must look too soft to him. He must have built an image of this moment and you mustn’t come close to what he imagined. You dart down to pick up your robe from the floor feeling like an absolute fool.

“Ah crap I’ve made a mess of this already” Your head whips up to see Dean pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated. He clambers down from the bed and your face is soon in his gentle hands, looking up into his earnest expression.

“Don’t cover up princess, I was just shocked ya know ? Wasn’t expecting to see all of you in one go. You’re more beautiful than I could have imagined”

Your doubt must be clear on your face because Dean sighs and kisses your forehead. “I love how smart you are. Always running circles around me, always teaching me new shit but you never make me feel dumb for not knowing stuff.” He places a soft kiss on each cheek “I love how soft your skin is, always feels amazing under my hands” He kisses each eye lid and you don’t even remember ever closing them. “I love your eyes. The prettiest colour and always so sharp. They never miss a thing. Always showing me how much you love me without you ever saying a word.” Finally his soft kisses land at your mouth. Once, twice, three times before he pulls away.

“And your god damn mouth. Always saying the sweetest things. Oh baby I’ve had dreams dedicated just to your mouth. Warm, wet and red. You look like fucking sin after I’ve been kissing you and that makes me so proud, cause I was the one who made you look like that.” Your hands are clinging to Dean’s broad shoulders in the vague hope that they’ll anchor you back down to the earth. His sweet words are making you feel like you could float away, powered only by happiness.

Dean’s hands slide down your body, briefly skimming the sides of your breasts and grab you by the waist. He lifts you and for one disorientated moment you think you have actually started to float. He carries you to the bed and gently places you in the centre, making sure your head is comfortably placed on the pillow. He whips off his t-shirt and you’re treated to the sight of a mostly naked Dean up close.

You enjoy the sight of him crawling up your body immensely and reward him with a wet, open mouthed kiss once he gets close enough for you to drag him to your mouth. His fingers slide up and down your sides in a maddeningly slow drag and you reach down to direct them to more useful places like your breasts. You are ready to get this show on the road. Dean groans at the contact and his hips stutter into yours drawing further moans from the both of you.

His hands are eager to explore and waste no time in covering the skin you’ve given him permission to touch. His large hands cup your breasts, both of them fitting snugly in the shelter of his palms. He massages them gently and your fingers fly up into his hair. The first pinch of your nipple makes you arch in surprise. The second just makes you arch into the sensation. Dean spends a good while just playing with them, tugging, rolling, pinching, trying everything out to see what you like and how you react. Once he’s satisfied he’s tried all he can, he lowers his head to your stiffly peaked nipples and flicks his tongue over one. The sensation is different but not unpleasant. By no means is it unpleasant.

He blows softly over the wetness he left behind and you bite your lip to stifle the sounds you want to let out. Dean’s thumb teases your bottom lip from between your teeth. “Don’t do that princess. I wanna hear every noise you got” Once you nod your understanding his attention returns to the exploration of your breasts.

He methodically uses his mouth on them as he’d done with his finger before, finding the reactions that he wants. He gently bites and you yank on the fist full of hair in your hand. You quickly look down to apologise for hurting him and find Dean’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. You file that information away for later but resolve to more gentle for now.

Dean’s fingers are skating from one hip bone to the other and it takes you longer than it should to work out that it isn’t just a tease, he’s waiting for permission to move lower. You nudge his hand further down your body, not quite as bold as you had been when directing him to your breasts, though he seems to get the idea. 

The first touch to your overheated skin is exquisite. Dean’s careful fingers dance tentatively across every part of your sensitive flesh. Once he’s mapped you out to his satisfaction he comes to a stop at your clit flicking a finger over it rabbit fast. Unthinking in your pleasure you tug another fistful of hair making Dean rumble in response. Spurred on by your reaction he does it again and again, building up a steady rhythm that very well could drive you insane but at least you’d go happy. He slows down as you begin climbing towards your peak and you growl frustrated. He circles your clit, maddeningly not touching where you want, just drawing the tip of finger around where you need him.

“Dean, please… I…” You don’t know how to voice what you want but you certainly know you want it.

He obliges this incoherent plea and goes back to stroking your clit. Slowly he works you back to orgasm and quicker than you’d thought you’re tipped over the edge with a loud, drawn out moan. Dean works you through it, rubbing in tiny circles until you’re too sensitive to stand it any more.

Once you’ve revived somewhat Dean rewards you with a passionate if brief kiss. “God that was so fucking hot. Seeing my baby come because of me. All those noises you made for me, shit i’ll never forget them. They’ll keep warm on cold nights babe” He’s murmuring dirty sweet nothings into your skin and you feel euphoric. Whether that’s from the high of your orgasm, Dean’s words or a little of both you couldn’t say for sure.

Dean stops his worshipping of you and leaves the bed altogether much to your grumbled protest. You’re not finished with him yet. He shushes you and you hear the opening of a draw, accompanied by rustling. You lazily turn your head to see him pull out a condom wrapper looking far more triumphant than the action necessarily warrants. 

He makes short work of his boxers and is quickly kneeling astride your hips, giving you ample to time to get a good look at him gloriously fully nude. He makes a show of rolling on the condom for you and despite the trepidation you feel at his size, you’re also quite excited. This is it, it’s finally happening.

Dean spreads your legs wide and settles himself between them. “Ready ?” You nod and he grabs your hand, curling your fingers together as you feel a blunt pressure at your entrance. He checks once more to make sure he’s got the go ahead and then pushes forward. The stretch burns a little as Dean makes room for himself inside you but it’s not a bad as you’d imagined. He makes slow and careful progress until he meets resistance.

“This is gonna hurt a bit okay Princess ? Take your time and tell me when I can move again okay ?” You squeeze Dean’s fingers in answer and with one short, sharp jab you’re no longer a virgin. The pain spikes through you and this is certainly the level of discomfort you’d imagined. You hiss in pain and Dean immediately starts peppering your face with kisses, muttering apologises in between each peck. You pet his hair absently with your free hand as you adjust to the sensation. The sharpness of the pain soon dulls until it’s manageable and experimentally you shift your hips. The discomfort is still present but the sharp pain doesn’t return.

“You can move now babe” You whisper, afraid that talking to loudly will spoil the moment.

Dean starts to move cautiously, eyes glued to your face for any sign of pain and you stare back at him trying to reassure him with your facial expression that everything is okay. Dean builds up a slow rhythm and soon even the mild discomfort fades into building pleasure.

Feeling once again bold, you dig the fingers of your free hand into Dean’s broad shoulder and wrap you legs around his hips. The action changes the angle and does things to the both of you, twin moans spilling from your mouths. Dean picks up his pace and you can’t think or feel anything that isn’t him. You’re lost in this moment and you never want it to end. 

“Oh baby I ain’t gonna last much longer like this, I’ve been waiting for this moment for too long”

He reaches down to play with your clit to bring you to orgasm again and it certainly doesn’t take all that long. You see stars, your walls tightening around Dean’s dick, tipping him over the edge with you. He tries his best to support himself but his strength gives out and he lands on you with a heavy thump. Momentarily the breath is forced out of you before he rolls off to the side enough to let you breath again.

“I love you” He slurs into your neck, his arm wrapping around your waist protectively. “I love you too” You slur back, “Thanks for making this wonderful” He places a kiss over your fluttering pulse point “Anything for you baby, anything”


End file.
